Eol Tresten
Eol Tresten was an , Old Republic Jedi Padawan and Imperial Inquisitor. Basic Overview Not much is publicly known about him untill he surfaced shortly after Grand Admiral Thrawntried to carve up the galaxy in his masterfull reign as the Empire's saviour.. except what little may be gleaned from Imperial Intelligence reports from the era between the days when Chancellor Palpatineregorganized the Republicinto the Galactic Empire,and when he surfaced. If you ask him about it.. don't expect a verbal answer. After the Emperor Reborn had failed in his attempt to retake the galaxy, he made himself known to Skywalker and friends, appearing to them as an old vet who knew things.. many things.. terrible things. Haunted by his past he's struggled the years to retain(or is it regain?) his sanity. He's borderline nuts.. and its good to not provoke him. He can be somewhat eccentric sometimes.. othertimes he can act totaly normal. People have said he's cruel and vicious.. others heroic and just. A man of many facits.. and as the years pass, the gem that is Eol Tresten seems to grow another side. Biography Early Years Born on the planet of Mycroft, and like the vast majority of all Sensitive children, he was swept up by the Jedi Order practicly the second he was ejected from his mothers womb. Raised by the Jedi Order since before his eyes were open, he was practicaly a model of dicipline and dedication to the Order for many of his early years. Untill it came to the times where his friends and classmates were slowly being winnowed away by Jedi looking for Padawans. Then came the day where he was one of the few left.. and he was shipped into the Jedi Service Corps, and placed under the auspices of the Jedi Exploration Corps(ExplorCorps)at the tender age of 12 standard years, 23 BBY. Seeing this as a virtual rejection from all he'd ever known, thus was sown seeds of malcontent. Sent along on expiditions to the strange, unsusual, unknown, and in come cases unremarkable areas of space for the better part of 2 years. Largely left to his own devices on the missions he was assigned to go along on, he started to grow an independant streak. Exploring not only space, but knowledge.. for 2 years he was reading and trying things he was never assigned while a Padawan, and as given the relaxed regimen and the fact that he was, for lack of better words, ignored for 2 years.. hiw powers grew to more 'acceptable' levels. His powers in the basic areas of Sense became, for his age, without question of the highest calibre. It was because of his rapid rise to the ranks of the known, he drew the attention of a particular Jedi by the name of Maw, at the age of 14 (21 BBY). Maw was among the last of the Jedi Shadows, and for 2 years, the aged Maw schooled the young Tresten in the arts of going unseen by others, especialy Force users, and dispatching them in quiet ways, or bringing them in. In the time he was with Maw, its not believed they were either ever assigned to bring anybody in, or to silence them. But this time was excellent for training, and our young friend Eol's ablities with Force Sense and Force Alter skill areas matured faster than he himself did. Aproximately two years into his training by Maw, he was left at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant after Maw was assigned to an especialy dangerous mission in Deep Space. Within days of Maw leaving, one Anakin Skywalker showed up and began his rampage through the Temple. Eol, using the skills he learned from Maw, hid untill it was over and done with. Within the next days after the start of the Jedi Purge, and Chancellor Palpatine's consolidation of power, and the emergence of the Empire. Tresten made himself known, and declared his alliegance to Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader. (19 BBY) Imperial Years Kept on Coruscant for a some time under discrete, but constant, observation, he was set to small tasks and odds-and-ends business that would have bored the living crap out of most people, and it surely bored him. However, the areas of learning that he was denied before.. he was free to go after on his own. Which he did with a fearce determination, quickly raising to the attention of others as a diamond in the rough, he was soon singled out to be shipped off to Byss for special training. However, the day before he left, he was given a very official looking datacard, and told to bring it to a Bothan, who's name he still remembers. Within the year, Caamas was a cinder. By age 17 he was becomming 'adjusted' to regimen on Byss, the Emperors secret throne world in the Deep Core. Surrounded by the planets innate Dark Side energy, he learned how to use it well to further his abilities in the areas of mental manipulation. It was here, during this time, that he became aquainted with one Antinnis Tremayne. Never friends, but more 'allies' they both survived their time on Byss by both doing what was expected of them, and then some. But yet they never opened hostilities on eachother. This, over time, turned into a more practical working relationship (of sorts). For the following years, he dutifuly carries out every assignment he is given, including the killing of Jedi who escaped Order 66. By age 22 (14 BBY) he is promoted to Inquisitor. The following years are the years in which he flourished and came into his own in full. His abilities with Mind Tricks and associated skills were matched by only the Emperor and Lord Vader, and perhaps one or two others. But his ability to influence alien species was unique to the era. It is certainly possible to do such things, but it is limited in effectiveness. These are the years where he develops those special skills. Seven years before the Battle of Yavin, he is assigned to aid the task force sent to intervene in the Resalian Purge. The Reslaian Purge was the genocide of the Tunroth race by the Lortans. The Tunroth were eventually saved by the Galactic Empire, who intervened on their behalf, though not after the Lortans had destroyed twelve systems, including the Jiroch system. The Lortans were subsequently annihilated. Soontir Fel played a prominent role in the Imperial Navy during the Imperial intervention. Soontir Fel and Inquisitor Tresten were briefly aquainted during this time. Their cooperation was short lived, neither liked eachother. (7 BBY, Age 27) Within a few years of this however, the dwindling remenants of the Jedi, combined with brief spats of infighting and political re-appointments. Inquisitor Tresten was slowly pushed to the wings, his usefullness was comming towards its end, and he knew this. By the time Inquisitor Tresten was 30, he had vanished from the Empire.. few knew he even dissapeared, but those who knew, either died suspiciously or didnt deem him enough of a threat to persue, he had effectively vanished. (4 BBY Age 30) Post-Imperial Years For many years after the fall of the Empire, the existance of remaining Inquisitors continued on being rumor and speculation, for the most part. Some were known to still be around, others.. it was questionable. Tresten was in the latter category, obviously. After the fall of the Second Emperor (10 ABY, Age 44), he finnaly made himself known to Skywalker and his little cadre, however skilled and knowledgable he was, the years in seclusion werent kind to him. He had slowly slipped into a state of near insanity and was rarely called upon to do much of anything. Time passed, and he slowly 'got better', eventually being given the rank of Jedi Master. (17 ABY, Age 51) During his time as a Jedi Master, he was again slowly religated in roles, eventually he was assigned to tasks that befitted the role of a Jedi Shadow, unknown to everybody else his past as actually being apprenticed to one of the last few to hold that spot. Slowly forgotten about again by most of the Jedi, he again re-emerged from relative obscurity near the time the Jedi Registration Act came about. After returning from an extended mission on the outer rim, and his comming back to the world of the known, he was considered by those who even knew about him as erratic, unpredictable, and very unorthodox. To highten his reputation as thus, he took up the defense of Jedi Master Zayri Cresh, and Jedi Watchman Vess Tayvers while they were on trial. The courthouse was attacked, and Master Tresten dove infront of a fireball that was rather intent on incinerating Master Cresh, they fled and took the severely burned Tresten with them. Shortly thereafter he was taken to the undercity doctors, shortly therafter returning briefly to Neo Vallera with cybernetic replacements for a lost eye, and facial reconstruction. After his brief return, he renounced his position as Jedi Master and vanished again. Since then, nobody has officialy heard anything from him, or about him. His wearabouts are unknown. (23ABY, Age 56) Politics His views are complicated, but yet not suprising in their own way. His early years were spent under the thumbs of the Jedi Order, and Old Republic. In his more politicaly formative years, however, he was very much under the sway of the New Order of Palpatines Empire. His views on many subjects are distinctly old-school Imperial, except, of course, for his views on the Jedi. His views on the Jedi are suprisingly 'modern' and quite acceptable, if that is you wish to swear yourself to the Empire (or Remnant as it is these days), instead of the New Republic. He believes that the New Republic has squandered and politisized its usage of the Jedi far too much and is undeserving of their help. Which is why for a few years, after his resuragance into the galaxy at large after the Emperor Reborn's reign, he joined up with the Jedi Order. His ways and means of operation were never well liked within the Order, but his talents were undeniable and the knowledge of the past he brought with him was second to none.. if a bit jaded. For years he was perhaps the biggest black sheep of the Order, and eventually religated to the role of what was basicly a Jedi Inquisitor.. and largely ignored untill he was needed for something. This did nothing to foster cooperation between the two entities. Fairly recently.. he left the Order. Renouncing his title of Jedi Master, and taking off on his own, and is now considered a rather dangerous indipendent entity. Force Abilites His talents within the Force are not what one would call Stellar, but in his little niche' theres nobody better. He's an expert within the realms of Alter Mind.. meaning he can turn your brain into spaghetti while making you think its Swiss cheese.. no matter what species you may be. Alien races usualy give him more trouble.. but the more contact he's had with the race, the better he is. Hutts, Toydarians , Yinchorri, Falleen, and possibly Snivvians are supposedly 100% immune to this skill. But it has been rumored that it will work. Ancient texts have alluded to few individuals who have been able to influence Hutts. Personal Property He truely owns his ship, an aging, yet still viable, small transport. He also owns a pair of lightsabers, one of an old.. very out-dated construction method, and another fairly new. The first spouts a red blade, and was likely made by him during his time on Byss. The second is obviously much newer, and likely built within the last 10 years. Recently he has 'aquired' a few interesting toys from the current position he holds now as the Curator of a Library/Museum complex on Critons Point. Tho nobody knows this yet... Tresten,Eol Tresten,Eol Tresten,Eol